


I Found You! (IDW 'Verse)

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, character: bob, character: sunstreaker, genre: crack, genre: fluff - Freeform, genre: humor, rating: k, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=876217#t876217">Prompt</a> from creepygoth666: Sunstreaker/BOB "I found you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You! (IDW 'Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Canon? What canon?  
>  **Notes:** Two fills for the same prompt you ask? Yes, I say. Because Bob is just that EPIC!  
>  **Note the Second** [Here is Bob’s wiki](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Bob_%28IDW%29) and [here is the petition for a Bob Action Figure](http://www.petitions24.com/forum/15745).

**Title:** I Found You! (IDW ‘Verse)  
**‘Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Sunstreaker, Bob  
**Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=876217#t876217) from creepygoth666: Sunstreaker/BOB "I found you!"  
**Warning:** Canon? What canon?  
**Notes:** Two fills for the same prompt you ask? Yes, I say. Because Bob is just that EPIC!  
**Note the Second** [Here is Bob’s wiki](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Bob_%28IDW%29) and [here is the petition for a Bob Action Figure](http://www.petitions24.com/forum/15745).

 

**I Found You!**

 

Sunstreaker continued nodding and agreeing with Ratchet’s orders and ranting and threats of what would befall him if he wasn’t careful and landed back on the medic’s table until the medbay doors shut between them.

He sighed in relief, and looked down at his legs. The one still felt stiff, new parts still in need of time to integrate. He looked around the hall, tempted to comm Sideswipe. He’d managed to cajole Ratchet into letting him out ahead of time, so he wasn’t upset his twin wasn’t there yet.

“Get back here!”

Sunstreaker turned the other way, hearing Sideswipe’s shout. It was followed very quickly by a scampering-scrabbling sound of metal slipping and scraping over metal.

And it was getting louder.

Sunstreaker limped toward the sound and his brother’s voice, only to draw up short as Bob drifted -rather impressively for a creature without tires- around the corner, and headed straight for him.

“Whoa! Bob, sit!” Bob! _Bob_! **_Bo_** \- aah!” Sunstreaker yelped as he was tackled and landed hard on the ground.

Bob chirruped, and made himself at home on Sunstreaker’s chest, golden optics bright and happy. He was pretty sure the insecticon would be shouting, “I found you! I found you!” if he could. Instead, Bob’s antennas wobbled, and a low chirring purr filled the corridor.

Sunstreaker sighed, dropping his helm to clank against the floor as he reached up to pet Bob. “Yeah. I missed you too, boy.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
